Mutated and trapped in One Piece Part 2
by whisper-120
Summary: Luffy and friends got me out of Ennis Lobby but now there are some strong new bounty hunters after us.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: well I realized how stupid the story is so I'm deleting what was written and putting up a completely new story. Hope you all like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think)**

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

"Where should we put these two?"

"The boss just said throw them in one of the holding cells for now"

"Which one"

"How about that one over there" the guard pointed at one of the cells in near the back.

"Alright then" the guards opened the door to my cell and threw in 2 bodies then closed it again.

For those of you wondering what's going on, well I'm not really sure. For some reason I was transported into the one piece universe and turned into a thundercat. I joined up with the straw hat pirates and helped them take down Baroque works but after the battle one of the warlords, Kuma, showed up and said that he had orders to take me into custody. He beat me to within an inch of my life then took me here, anis lobby where I have been ever since. I hadn't talked to another person since they threw me in here months ago. I looked over at the people that were thrown in and I realized that one was Nico Robin!

"Robin," I said turning her on her back shaking her slightly, "come Robin wake up!" then she woke up startled and turned her head slightly and saw me.

"Hunter!" she said.

"Yep it's me."I said grinning

"We all had thought that you died back at alabasta. What happened to you?" so I told her about my fight with Kuma him beating me and bringing me here.

"Your lucky though," I told her.

"How am I the lucky one?"

"Well they at least let you keep your clothes," I told her. Then I stood up and showed her that I had on prison clothes and no shoes.

"Um hunter where is your tail?" asked Robin.

"Um ya about that, when I woke up in the medical bay I kindove um went a little crazy and completely destroyed the place and threw the medics out the window. So by punishing me they cut off my tail." I told her.

"ow my head, where are we" Franky asked waking up.

So then Robin told him where we were who I was and that we are trapped in a jail cell.

"Hey Franky nice to finally meet you" I said.

"Good to meet you to-" that was when we stated hearing a bunch of explosions and people screaming.

A few min. later about a dozen soldiers, kalifa, and the weirdo with the face brace came down and opened the cage doors.

"Cutty flam, Nico Robin, and Evans Hunter come with us." Said one of the marines.\

"Am I finally getting out on good behavior?" I asked

"Not a chance Evans you're here for life." He said and then looked up and I saw that he had an eye patch on and a scar across his forehead.

"o ya I remember you, when you didn't give me some bacon for lunch I got mad and slashed your face. Let me out of here and I promise not to hurt you again when I break free." I said evilly with a glint in my eye. He looked away and said.

"Just follow us" when we got up to the roof the other members of CP9 where up there staring down at the straw hats who were on the roof on the building across the gap.

"Hey Luffy everyone whats up!" I yelled down to them when I saw them. When they saw me they smiled.

"yo hunter glad to see your alive." Said sanji.

"Hunter protect Robin while we kick these guys asses alright!" yelled Zoro.

"Sure thing-" I started to reply but got hit on the head by the one guy who turns into a wolf.

"shut up" he said.

"You wanna go dog boy!" I yelled back at him. Then he started trying to strangle me while I was punshing and kicking him as hard as I could. While we were squabbling Luffy was trying to get Robin to say she wants to live.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" I heard Robin yell so I decided to end our squabbling and kicked the wolf guy in the groin stood up and walked back over to Robin and Franky.

"Hey guys I miss anything?" I said jokingly with the wolf boy moaning in pain from me kicking him.

"Well," Franky said," your friends over there are finally starting to get in gear and rescue us."

**A/N: sorry that the chapter is so short but I have had a BUNCH of tests that last week and haven't been able to type. Don't worry though next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to R&R. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long to write this, for some reason my teacher had the bright idea to give us an end of the unit finale right after we had been test for 1 WEEK STRAIGHT so I haven't had much time to write.**

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or Thundercats

After the dog boy was finally able to stand up he put sea-stone cuffs on Robin, and then wrapped chains around me and Franky. Then the face brace guy started explaining to Franky about how Aokiji gave him the power for the buster call and how Iceburg was building ships for the government.

"Why did Aokiji give you the power for the buster call?" Robin asked brace face. When I saw him running up to punch her I ran over and head butted him so he fell to the side. Then dog boy came up grabbed me and started punching my head in.

"Next time you will think twice before hitting the boss." He growled.

When brace face was walking back he punched Robin onto the floor and before he started kicking her Franky opened his mouth then bit down on brace face's head. Really surprising was that our arguing only took about 10 seconds. Then usopp shot a flaming ball at the world government's flag and it burned to a crisp.

"You fool," brace faced yelled down at usopp, "by destroying that flag you have sentenced yours self's to death. From now on you will be at war with the world and all of its power! . . . .Blueno, Jabra finish the pirates, the rest of us will transport the prisoners to the warship waiting to out back.

"Right" they replied. Then Blueno opened a door in the air and stepped thru it, reappeared behind the straw hat pirates. Then Jabra walked thru the door and right before it closed I hopped up and ran thru the door crashing into Jabra and we each fell to the ground.

"Jabra!" Spandam yelled, "change of plans, execute the prisoner immediately!"

"this is going to be fun" Jabra replied with an evil grin on his face." I ran over to zoro and he cut my chains off.

"Thanks zoro"

"Good to have u back hunter"

"Good to be back"

"Everyone," I said, "the cuffs around robins wrists can only be removed with a key and each of the cp9 members are carrying a key with them, but only one will open her cuffs."

"So In other words…" started sanji.

"We need to beat every one of these guys" finished zoro.

"Everyone," Luffy said, "go get the other cp9 members, me and Hunter will finish off these two."

"Right" everyone said, then they ran toward the stairs leading to the bridge.

"Hey luffy the guy with the scar on his face is mine," I said.

"Ok then"

With that me and luffy charged at our opponents. Luffy went into gear second and Jabra transformed into a wolf.

"Well then thundercat Evans Hunter do u think u can take me in ultimate form?" Jabra said.

"Lets see about that" I yelled running up to him and punching him in his face before he activated tekkai (a/n I think that's what the move that makes them hard to injure is called but I'm not sure so please forgive me if I'm wrong) when I punched him he went slamming into the ground.

"How did u move so fast?" he was defiantly surprised as he got back up.

"Every time the guards aren't around I have been training. So now I'm defiantly a match for you now." He ran up and tried swiping with his claws but I dodged to the side. Then my claws connected with his face and he kneed me in my gut. Then we jumped back away from each other. Then he said something I couldn't hear and he disappeared. Thankfully I remembered that one of his techniques was super speed, and if there is one thing that's the same between all of these fast moving people it's that they always try to get behind you.

So as soon as he disappeared I stuck out my claws and turned around slamming my hand INTO his stomach. He gasped in surprise and pain.

"How *cough*cough* did u know *cough* where I was?" has just barely managed to say.

"you always appear behind people to get the drop on them," I ripped my hand out of his stomach and he disappeared again but when I turned around this time he came crashing down on top of me and we crashed through the floor down to the next level. This looked to be a storage space.

It took a few seconds for us to get up, him because of the hole in his stomach and I was dazed and it felt like I might have broken a rib. When I stood up I heard something crack and my side erupted in pain.

"Man I must have broken a few ribs in that fall."

"I'll break all the bones in your body!" Jabra yelled at me. Then he charged at me and through me threw a wall and the next thing I knew I was falling outside of the building down toward the bottomless pit outside of the court house with no way to get to the building or even land on the ground.

"Hahahaha bye bye Evans Hunter," Jabra yelled, "we won't meet again"

**A/N: well there is chapter 2 please review and tell me what you think of the fighting. Oh by the way don't worry about hunter, he doesn't die yet.(muhahaha) stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: ok before I start the story I need to tell you that I will be going on vacation over spring break so I most likely won't have any time to write. So this will be the last chapter for a several weeks)

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

You know how people say that right before they die their life flashes past eyes? Well I can now tell you from first-hand experience that is a LIE. When I was falling down toward the water fall all I was thinking of was ways to haunt Jabra from the afterlife. In the middle of my thinking I heard Luffy yell "HUNTER!" I looked up and saw luffy stretching his arm down toward me. I was totally surprised that his arm could stretch this far. I grabbed his arm and was immediately pulled back up onto the roof.

"Thanks for the help luffy" I said.

"Are you ok Hunter?" asked luffy.

"I'm fine don't worry."

"Ok then I'm going to go help the others, make sure you beat up the wolf guy." Said Luffy.

"O don't worry I intend to" I told him grinning. Luffy hoped off the side and landed down on the bridge where he started running toward to the court house. Then I turned around and right before I started walking down the stairs Jabra jumped up at me and slashed my face with his claws.

"GAH my eye! That hurt you bastard!" I yelled at him. I looked up at him and realized that I couldn't see out of my right eye.

"Since you survived that," he said, "I think I'll kill you nice and slowly so I can hear your screams." So he pulled some chains out from behind his back and came running at me.

He swung the chain around toward me and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to try one of my favorite TV moves. When the chain was near me I reached out my arms to grab it and it actually worked! I pulled the chain towards me and he had the chain wrapped around his hand so he came flying forward and smashed into the little pillar thing behind me. He seemed to be down for the count so I turned around to head toward the stairs again and saw a stray cannon ball flying toward the roof.

When the cannon ball hit the roof I went flying backwards and crashed into the court house and smashed into a wall which stopped my momentum. I sat up with my head aching from where I hit and looked around to see where I was. The room I was in now looked like an armoury with rows of armour, marine uniforms, weapons, and bullets.

"hehehehe" I said, "the perfect room for me." I went over to one of the tables and on it was one of those spiked hand claws that goes over the back of your hand, a belt with a 7 in. combat knife in it, and a pouch of kunai, which I only knew what they were called because I was a big Naruto fan. Also they looked cool so I took them all.

I looked over at the armour stand and saw a bunch of marine uniforms hanging up. I walked over and grabbed a vest, pants, and one of their hats. But I took a marker and crossed out the marine logo. I put on the belt and knife, strapped the kunai to my lag, and slipped the spiked hand claw over my hand. So now I looked ready to battle.

I heard screaming down the hall so I ran outside, looked to my right I saw a few dozen of those marines/agent guys in the black suits (a/n: what were those guys call I can't remember if their regular marines or not) and looked to my left and there was those 2 long nose sisters and they looked like they'd been to hell and back, they had cuts and bruises everywhere. Without hesitating I ran to my right and started fighting the marines.

At some point the girls started fighting them to and we cleared a path down the hall and ended up in the main court house room.

"Hi I'm hunter" I told them after I knocked out the last guy.

"I'm kiwi"

"I'm Mozu"

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"How did you get here, you're not one of the Franky family and I don't remember you with the straw hats?" Mozu asked.

"I am one of Luffy's crew but was captured a few months ago and brought here as a prisoner." I replied.

"Now are we going to talk or are we going to go get back our friends?" I asked them.

"Lets go get them back" Kiwi said. Unfortunatly when we turned around those courthouse people that look like they have 3 heads was there with about 30 of those guys who rode on wolfs.

"Shit." I said. Then another fight started.

(A/N: you know, I might update faster if people reviewed and told me what they think)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece

A/N: is there more than 1 person reading this?

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, it is due 100% to lazynis sincei have been watching minecraft time laypses

The 3 of us stood at one end of the court room and the judge guy and his wolf rider people were standing in the other.

"Shit" I said.

"Guilty" middle head yelled.

"Death penalty" yelled the one on the right.

"Attack!" one on the left yelled.

"I'll get the wolf guys can you 2 take care of the judge?" I asked Mozu and Kiwi.

"We got it" they replied.

Then they ran forward around the wolf's and started fighting the giant dude. I still couldn't see out of my right eye so this would be a little difficult. I ran up to the first guy punched his face and smashed in his helmet and sending him flying backwards crashing into a few more and them all ending up in a wall. It would have been a real funny sight if the other guys didn't come at me with their metal claw things on their hands. I threw up my arms and blocked one swipe then twisted my hand and flung the other guy's weapon away and finished it by kicking his head. Then I heard someone running up behind be so I turned around and kicked him in his family jewls.

"AHAAAAAAA" he screamed and passed out and I noticed that his leg was bent at an odd angle.

"Woops" I said, "guess I kicked him a little too hard."

"That's cheating" someone yelled at.

"so sue me" I replied while smaking 2 of the guys head s together and then tossing them at some others and they all crashed into the wall which had a ton of holes in it by now.

I turned around and saw only 2 guys left, looked over and saw kiwi take a final shot at the judge thereby taking him out of the fight. I reached down, took out a kunai, prayed for the best and threw it at the 2 guys. They tried running but it hit the side of one of their head s and then stabbed the other guys leg and he collapsed and passed out from the pain. I walked over and grabbed the kunai picked it up.

"Geez Hunter think you over did it a little." Asked Mozu starting to laugh. When she said that I looked around and saw that the guys on the floor and their pets wouldn't be getting up for a while and also ,realized that there were holes everywhere . In the wall, floor and ceiling.

"Come on no time for fooling around we need to find aniki." Kiwi said. As we were running I heard Luffy screaming when we ran into a open ceiling area.

"Oh my gosh Sanji" kiwi yelled over to us. Sanji was laying knocked out on the ground looking strangley… shiny?

"Then we heard Luffy scream again and then the bubble woman came flying down from the top area of the room and she crashed into the floor.

"Watch Sanji I think your aniki is already free so I'm gonna go after Robin" I said to Mozu and Kiwi.

I ran down the hall where I heard Luffy screaming and ran into a room where Luffy was battling the cheetah guy.

"Luffy!" I yelled at him.

"Hunter go through the door at the other end of the room that one old guy took her through there." He yelled back.

"Ok, good luck Luffy"

I ran out the door, just barley missing getting hit by the other guy and went through a tunnel and ended up on top of a bridge. I looked down and saw Robin being beatenup by the old dude.

"ROBIN!" I yelled down to her.

"Hunter! Please help!" she said.

"Shit we need to move" said the old guy.

I went running at them as fast as I could and since I didn't know how fast I could go as a thunder cat I ended up crashing into the old guy and sending him skidding across the ground on his face.

"Robin are you ok?" I asked her while helping he up.

"Ya but, Um Hunter you probably want to look at that." She said pointing behind me.

"What is it?" I asked. But when I turned around I wished I hadn't. Since in front of us was 10 marine warships with all of their troops jumping off the ships onto the bridge to attack me and re capture Robin.

"Ok well then," I said in a calm voice, "it looks like the only thing to do now is… RUN!" I yelled at her and then picked her up threw her over my shoulder and sprinted back to the main building while being chased by well over 3,000 soldiers armed to the teeth.

A/N: sorry it was so short but I couldn't think of very much to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or thunder cats **

**A/N: I don't know, sorry for the wait whoever reads this (if anyone does) I couldn't think up anything good for this and I don't really like this chapter.**

I picked up Robin, tossed her over my shoulder, and started sprinting back to the building with the soldiers chasing after me. When I was about to the tunnel I saw it was filled with water and a shape was moving toward me. The water was dark so all I saw was a dark blob and then a second later something cam shooting up out of the water. It was what looked like a drunk fat mermaid carrying people…

"I'm blind! I'm blind!" I screamed, covering my eyes, as it was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. She landed on the ground and turned into a human somehow and dropped the rest of the straw hats. Sanji was throwing up over the side of the railing on the bridge, Zoro was yelling at the mermaid woman to never do that again, Usopp looked like he was passed out.

"Can one of you tell me what the hell just happened?" I asked them, as I sat robin down, in a kind voice with a hint of killing intent seeing as how I was nearly blinded from that awful sight.

"Good to see you again hunter," sanji said, "This is-"

"Introductions later guys we have company." Zoro said. I looked up and my sight had finally come back but I wished it hadn't because all of the marine soldiers were now off the boats and had the bridge blocked.

"Everyone we have to clear a path to the end of the dock, there should be a ship there that was going transport Robin. We can use it to escape." I told them.

" Usopp," Nami said, "Shoot farther back into the crowd. Zoro, Sanji, Hunter, Franky start clearing us a path, me and chopper will watch over Robin and the others."

"Sheesh, I'm back for 10 minutes and already I'm being bossed around." I said grinning.

"Think you can take these guys hunter? I mean you have been in a cell these past few months." Said Zoro.

"I'll make you a bet zoro," I said, " I'll bet you that I can beat up twice as many of these losers as you can."

"you're on Hunter. What do I get when I win?"

"If you beat up more of these guys than me, I will wash the ship from top to bottom with a tooth brush"

"Can I get in on this?" Sanji asked.

"Ya Ya me two" Franky Practically yelled.

" Me three. This should be easy for an adventurer like me!" Usopp said.

"To scary for me." Chopper said

"Alright, whoever wins gets to lay around while the losers have to wash the ship from top to bottom with a tooth brush."

"Deal!" All participants sand as we ran and started fighting the marines.

"Carful some of these guys have devil fruit abilities." Zoro said as one of his swords rusted away to dust.

I ran up and punched a guys face in while I jumped up and slammed my elbow on another's head.

"Fire!" I heard someone roar and I turned around in time to see guys lowering their weapons and firing. I only had a second to think so I jumped up into the air and they continued firing.

I heard a guy behind be yelp and scream to one of the firing officers: "You're being demoted for that soldier!" I guessed that one of the people in charge just got shot.

I came landing down with a kunai in one hand and the handspike in the other and started slashing away at the marines. We were making progress but it was slow and I could tell everyone was worn out from their battles. On top of that I still couldn't see out of my eyes and it had started bleeding again.

" Guys come on we're half way there!" I called out to the straw hats as we reached the mid-way point.

A few minutes later we reached the end of the bridge and chopper, the girls, nami and robin included, ran down to the boat.

"Everyone we need to hold here while we wait for luffy!" Sanji shouted to be heard over the gunshots and screams.

"Is it just me or is this turning into a mini war?" Asked Franky.

"What do you mean turning, this is already is a war. Usopp get up in the watch tower of the boat, you'll have a better vantage point from up there, Sanji take the right side of the bridge, Franky take the left, zoro you and me will start heading down the middle since these guys are starting to fill in and blocking the path." I told everyone.

"I'm not taking orders from you," Zoro said.

"No but you take orders from me, not get your asses in gear we need to hold the bridge." Said Nami.

Everyone went to their positions and me and Zoro started fighting our way down the bridge.


End file.
